All the Times You Saved Me
by OnlyHere4Puckabrina
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And Sabrina has agreed to let Puck plan the day. What could go wrong? (Takes place between the two epilogues)


**Hello everyone! So this is my Valentine's story, which didn't make it out by Valentine's Day because of internet trouble. It's here now, so happy belated Valentine's to everyone, especially my fellow Puckabrina fans!**

* * *

Sabrina was apprehensive about letting Puck plan the day, but the fairy had been insistent. She had thought maybe, just maybe, whatever he had planned would turn out to be romantic. She really ought to have known better.

From the crack of dawn, Puck had dragged her out of bed, insisting that they get started as they had a big day ahead of them. Boy was that true.

As soon as she managed to get into some clothes, he dragged her by the wrist out the door of Granny Relda's old house (they had been staying with Daphne) and into the forest. Sabrina had complained bitterly the whole way, but the Trickster King ignored her.

Finally they came upon a clearing that seemed to be serving as a dump and Sabrina looked around in puzzlement. It took a few seconds before she recognised the place.

"My throne!" Puck crowed. "Where we met, officially, for the first time. And where I captured you and tied you up so you were helpless!"

"I _did_ still push you into a pool," Sabrina reminded him.

But he didn't appear to have heard as he scooped her into his arms and took to the skies.

They landed in another part of the forest, also rather clear, but several small saplings had sprung up as there was nothing to keep them from growing here.

"This is where I saved you from the giant and Jack!" Puck beamed.

Sabrina sighed. "Puck, the giant was already dead by the time you turned up…"

But he still wasn't listening. He had already taken off again, still clutching her tightly.

His next stop was a cliff overlooking the Hudson River.

"And this is where you almost drowned!"

"_You dropped me in the river_! And, if you recall, _I_ saved _you_."

He took no notice.

And so Sabrina was taken on the strangest tour of Ferryport Landing she could have imagined. Puck made sure to stop at every location where he had 'saved' her – in chronological order, so that they flew back and forth all day. At almost every stop Sabrina had to remind him how much _he_ had been to blame for whatever trouble she had supposedly been in, or how little he had actually done. But despite her increasingly irritable expression, he never bothered to acknowledge what she had said.

Sabrina supposed the saving grace of the day was when he reached the Blue Plate Diner to relive the Jabberwocky attack, and they paused long enough to grab some lunch.

Thankfully, he did also refrain from taking her through the Book of Everafter again, instead choosing to simply take her to its room and have her stand there while he recounted the many times he had saved her life inside its pages. Sabrina simply stood there, having given up trying to argue, and just waited for this very long and very weird day to come to an end.

But Puck wasn't done yet.

No, then there was the time he had supposedly saved her from Grendel, and all the times he had rescued her from the Scarlet Hand's army.

"And _this_," he said, alighting at the place Atticus Charming had been killed, "is where I transformed into your noble steed and carried you to the place where you finally defeated Mirror. You would've died otherwise, so I think that counts as once again saving your neck."

Sabrina let out a long-suffering sigh. It was getting dark now, and she was beginning to get hungry and cold. "Puck, I didn't _defeat_ Mirror, really. And what was the point of all this? I can't believe I let you plan Valentine's Day just so you could stroke your ego."

Puck looked affronted. "The point, Grimm, is that our adventures before the barrier fell and my heroic actions in saving your life so many times is why you fell in love with me. Otherwise we couldn't be here today." He sighed. "It's too bad I had to skip over our time in New York, but unfortunately there wasn't time."

Sabrina glowered at him.

He grinned at her. "Come on, one more stop."

"But…"

He ignored her and flew off with her once again.

When they came back to ground, they were standing beside Granny Relda's house. As soon as she no longer had to shout over the wind, Sabrina turned on him. "You said this was about our adventures _before_ the barrier fell. Then that last stop was the last time you saved me."

Puck smiled. "Yes, it was. I managed to cover all the times I saved your butt, minus New York. The reasons you fell in love with me, besides my charm and good looks. It was lucky I had those, because it was hard just getting you to notice me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"But _this_," he said, pointing to the window above them, "is where I fell in love with you."

Sabrina looked up at the window and around the area they were standing. The window led to her old bedroom. It took a second, but then she smiled.

"The first night I arrived, I saw your pixies outside my window," she murmured. "I almost opened the window to catch them, thinking they were fireflies. And I thought I saw someone in the trees." She looked back at him. "I didn't even know about you yet."

In a rare moment of sincerity, he was looking at her with a soft, loving look. "And I was already besotted by you."

It was difficult to stay annoyed with him when he acted so sweet. She grinned and hugged him. He hugged her back with a laugh. "Does that mean I get to plan next Valentine's too? Because I didn't even get to mention all the things we got up to _after _the barrier fell…"

"Not on your life, fairyboy!" she laughed. "Next year, _I'm_ deciding what we do!"

He grinned. "Then I suppose I should just enjoy the rest of today while I can."

"That's right," Sabrina said, starting to lead him back into the house. "But don't worry, next year I am going to sweep you off your feet!"

Puck smiled to himself as he allowed her to drag him inside. Whatever she said, he was already concocting plans for next year. One of which involved a ring…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Would also appreciate a review!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
